Latidos del corazón
by Only-Seddie
Summary: Sam nunca se cansara de escuchar los latidos del corazon de Frddie, fic MUCHO mejor que summary, se los aseguro! Leanloo ;D


**Hola! nuevo fic, otro one-shot! Muchas gracias por los reviews y por agregarme a favoritos en la otra historia :D, este se lo dedico a SEDDIEnto!**

**Realmente espero que les guste mi fic, surgió cuando estaba escuchando los latidos del corazón de mi papa :D es muy romantico y seddie.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, todo es de Dan Schnaider y de sus creadores, mios son los personajes que YO invente :P**

* * *

><p><span>Latidos del corazón.<span>

Ya hacía tiempo que Sam y Freddie eran novios, dos jóvenes de 18 años, con solo unos meses de diferencia de edad.

Se amaban como ellos solos sabían amarse, dicho amor no era comparable a nada, era un loco amor, no se parecía a ninguna película, ni nada para imaginarse, era un amor único, ningún cuento adolescente de "te beso unos días y adiós", no, era real y ellos estaban concientes de eso.

Todos dicen, solo el 5% de los amores de secundaria duran para siempre, ellos aprendieron a ignorar eso, y a disfrutar cada segundo el uno del otro, porque simplemente se amaban demasiado.

Aprendieron a atesorar esta relación cada día más y más y cada una de las peleas que tenían, las resolvían ellos, si se "separaban" por alguna tonta pelea, y venía el tiempo de hablar para arreglarlo, no hablaban una mierda, solo se miraban con ese brillo en los ojos de "te extraño" y se daban esos besos sabor a "te amo" y problema resuelto.

-Te amo- le dijo Sam a Freddie que estaba apoyada en su pecho, mientras el la abrazaba, estaban en el sofá de la casa de Freddie.

-Yo también, y mucho más, Sam- contesto Freddie.

En ese momento Sam, escucho un leve retumbo en su oreja, algo sonaba en su oído y en pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que era el corazón de Freddie latiendo, Sam se quedo un rato escuchándolo y saco una conclusión, lo dijo a Freddie:

-Freddie, estoy escuchando tu corazón latir y me di cuenta de que cuando él deje de funcionar, yo ya no podré vivir mas, si TU corazón deja de latir, el MIO también.

-Dos cosas Sam, la primera, quiero que sepas que mi corazón solo late por ti, y la segunda, ¡por favor no digas eso! Eres de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco, claro que tu corazón va a seguir latiendo después de que el mío ya no lo haga…- le dijo Freddie.

-No, créeme que no…- le dijo Sam.

17 años después...

Sam y Freddie al parecer, eran la excepción, ellos se habían conocido en la escuela, cuando apenas tenían 13 años y se habían puesto de novios a los 18 y, que tal, ya tenían 35 años, se casaron y tuvieron hijos, 2 niñas: Jazmín de 8 años, una adorable niña castaña como Freddie, pero bastante traviesa como Sam, y Ángeles de 13, la niña era rubia como Sam, y combinaba el sentido del humor de Sam y la inteligencia de Freddie, ambas tenían los ojos celestes como Sam. Ellos no podían estar mas felices con ellas, eran perfectas, y la mejor parte es que, Sam y Freddie, cada día que pasa se aman más, y más, y se desean mas, y hasta a veces sienten que nunca crecieron, sienten que siguen siendo esos dos locos amigos/amantes de la preparatoria, que se escabullían de la señora Benson y tenían esas locas aventuras juntos, solos, ellos dos y el amor.

Freddie era medico pediatra, y Sam se recibió de sicóloga. Nunca se habrían imaginado terminar siendo los profesionales que son, pero la vida dio esa vuelta.

Esa tarde de domingo, las niñas estaban muy emocionadas porque la abuela Marissa, las iba a pasar a buscar en un rato, e iban a pasear a "Lola" su perra Golden.

Sam las estaba ayudando a vestirse, mas bien solo a Jazmín, porque Ángeles ya tenia 13 y se podía ocupar sola. Ángeles fue al living y vio a su padre en el sofá, y fue con el.

-Papi- le dijo Angie a Freddie.

-¿Que pasa Angie?- le dijo Freddie con ternura a la "mini-Sam" según él.

-Hace rato llamo Carly nos invito a comer a su casa hoy, dijo que la llames- le dijo Angie

-OK- y la niña se fue dejando a Freddie recordar, Carly otra de las mujeres mas importantes en su vida, por ella arriesgo su vida, y la arriesgaría de nuevo, siempre fue su gran fuente de apoyo, y siempre estaría realmente agradecido con ella, porque gracias a Carly, él había conocido a Sam, y ella siempre estuvo de acuerdo con la relación nunca se quejó ni hizo berrinches como lo habría hecho alguna otra envidiosa. En ese momento, el timbre saco a Freddie de sus pensamientos, Angie fue a abrir la puerta y era Marissa, quien se llevo a las niñas y a Lola a pasear al parque.

Sam y Freddie se sentaron en el sofá y Sam acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Freddie, mientra el olía su aroma de su pelo y le abrazaba la cintura, otra vez, Sam sintió los latidos de Freddie, y luego de un rato le dijo a Freddie:

-¿Me prometes algo, bebe?

-Si lo que quieras mi vida, dime…

-Nunca me dejes, no cometamos los mismos errores de nuestros padres, no quiero que nuestras hijas crezcan sin alguno de nosotros, y más que nada por nosotros mismos, yo no podría vivir sin ti- terminó de decirle Sam.

-Sam, ¿No recuerdas que hicimos una promesa cuando nos casamos? Este amor va a durar por todos los días de nuestras vidas, hasta que la muerte nos separe- Le dijo Freddie- Yo soy un hombre de palabra Sam, cumplo mis promesas y jamás podría vivir sin ti.

-Yo creo que va a durar más que eso, no solo hasta que la muerte nos separe- dijo Sam

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo linda- le dijo Freddie, y ella prosiguió a seguir escuchando los latidos del corazón de Freddie, nunca se cansaría de eso.

45 años después…

Sam y Freddie ya tenían 80 años, eran dos tiernos ancianos, que se seguían amando, ya hacia 58 que se habían casado, Freddie últimamente estaba débil, no era por ninguna enfermedad, solo por la vejez, su corazoncito ya estaba gastado, Sam estaba bien de salud, pero, emocionalmente no se sentía bien por el amor de su vida, Freddie, no quería que él la deje, ella no resistiría.

Freddie se sentó, en el sofá del departamento que había comprado con Sam la vez que se casaron, y observo a sus nietos jugar y pasar, ellos eran la luz de sus ojos, junto a sus hijas y Sam.

-Sam mi amor, ven aquí- le dijo Freddie a Sam haciéndole señas con las manos.

Sam se sentó al lado de él en el sofá y lo miro a los ojos, tantos años habían pasado y el seguía siendo el mismo, ese que ella tanto amaba y deseaba

-Querida, yo quiero agradecerte, por estar en mi vida, tu siempre le diste sentido a ella, y sin ti, nunca hubiera tenido ganas de vivir, le agradezco a Dios, por haberte puesto en mi camino tan rápido, por haber encontrado a la mujer de mi vida tan rápido, gracias- le dijo Freddie a Sam

Sam lo beso, se sentía tan bien como siempre, luego se separaron y Freddie limpio una lagrima que se salía de los ojos de Sam.

-No llores, ven- le dijo Freddie y ella se acostó en su pecho.

-Te amo- le dijo Sam

-Yo también te amo- dijo Freddie

En ese momento a Freddie se le vinieron a la mente todos los momentos que había vivido junto a Sam; todos esos maltratos, insultos, el primer beso, la desesperación de Carly cuando se enteró, esa extraña amistad, mas insultos, peleas, cuando Sam abrió su corazón y le pidió ayuda con lo de Missy, cuando él comenzó a enamorarse de ella, cuando se le declaró y ella lo correspondió, los primeros aniversarios, los regalos, las fiestas, esos "intentos de emborracharse", los escapes de la señora Benson su mama, la graduación en la escuela, su "primera vez" todos esos nervios que se consumieron en un instante, todos los besos, las sorpresas, la felicidad de haberse recibido de profesionales, la propuesta de "¿te casas con migo?", la noticia de "estoy embarazada", la felicidad que corría por sus venas al ver a sus hijas y nietos nacer, todo esto junto a esta mujer que solo había traído cosas buenas a su vida, solo eso, le hubiera gustado repetir esta vida plena que tubo 50.000.000 de veces pero su corazón ya no respondía.

Sam, estaba recostada en el pecho de Freddie, escuchando atentamente los latidos del corazón de su esposo, en un momento, deja de latir… y solo lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, su amor, Freddie su esposo, su vida entera, ya se había ido, ese día había llegado, no tuvo mas tiempo de hacer nada, porque sintió físicamente un dolor en su pecho, era su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos, ella solo alcanzó a decir -Gracias Freddie, gracias por la vida que me diste-, abrazo a su esposo, y cerro sus ojos dejándose envolver por un sueño profundo el cual la llevaría a ver a Freddie otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Lloraron? :'( yo, haciéndolo llore un poco, bueno perdón! pero es así la ley de la vida chicos :\ QUIERO QUE POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! diganme que parte les gusto mas o lo que sea, vieron iBalls? seddieeeeee :D<strong>

***Otra cosa, si quieren ver algo genial, pongan en Google do y dejen un espacio, pero no pongan enter! es genial!**

**VOTEEN MUCHAAS VECES POR SEDDIE YA CASI EL 3 PUESTO! (SIN ESPACIOS) http :/www .portrait magazine .net/**

**Ya actualize mi perfil, si quieren saber un poco sobre mi, lean!**

SE LOS SUPLICO REVIEWS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA


End file.
